Archard The Spider
by ArchardTheSpider
Summary: The tale of Archard The Spider, and his journey through Mobius as he tracks down something he needs. On the way, he'll meet many new friends and battle with many dangerous foes. Current story - Arc One: A Purple Star.


An army of Egg Pawns and Flappers marched to the small moonlit mobian village at night in Green Hill Zone. At their front, there was a dangerous Egg Hammer, and when they arrived at the peaceful town of Rabbits, Foxes, Deer and Birds.

The robots fired their plasma pistols at the houses, setting fire to the town as the animals screamed and Mobians were rounded up and shot at. The bullets only hurt, leaving behind burn wounds, so they kept shooting. In the light of the fire, some Mobians noticed their mechanical torturers had an odd marking on their bodies, a purple six-pointed star.

One robot raised its gun and prepared to fire at a cute little deer girl, no older than eight. She was terrified, and she grabbed her terrified mother as she watched in horror.

A red Rabbit jump-kicked a robot into a wall, and started to kick robots out of her way as she tried to get there in time. But she wasn't just a rabbit, she had the tail of a skunk, red like the rest of her, her black stripe white instead.

The robot was about to fire, right into the terrified kid's face, but then it turned and shot its nearby allies as robots around the village started to split in half and fall apart, pieces sparking until they deactivated.

"Error. Does not compute." It said.

The robot leapt into the air, twenty feet high, and began to fire its gun at the other Egg Pawns, each shot going through a robot's face.

"Targeting error." It said.

The Flappers began to fire plasma bolts at the renegade robot, but it was too fast, dodging every attack with a confused look on its face, hovering in the air despite not seeming to have any wings, or even a glow around it to show any magical or psychic power.

"Have you tried turning me off, and turning me back on again?" It asked, spinnign in the air and firing back at the flappers, each shot destroying one plane. Finally, it set its sights on the Egg Hammer, firing at it as it flew around the bigger machine. It waited for the machine to start to bring its hammer up, and when its hammer was fully raised... He swung it forward onto the waiting machine, but the large machine's arms were severed in half, and the hammer came down onto its own head, crushing it.

When that last robot was destroyed, the Egg Pawn put a gun to its own head.

"End Process?" It asked itself.

"No." A male's voice said as he left his hiding spot, the robot's gun arm falling off.

The surprised townsfolk saw their savior.

His body had six purple arms and two purple legs. The bottom two pairs of arms were folded, and the top pair were stretched out. Each one had a white silk glove on the hand. His body was yellow, and his two eyes were purple. His head had two big spikes on the side, and a little one in the middle.

"Who are you?" The deer mother asked.

"I'm Archard. Archard the Spider!" He announced.

"A spider... helping people?" A rabbit wondered.

"So... when do we have the feast to celebrate?" Archard asked casually, raising his hands. The Egg Pawn charged at him, but Archard swiped a hand and it tripped. And then it dismantled, becoming a pile of still-moving robot parts.

"We... We don't have enough food for a feast, but..." The deer mother said nervously. "Please, allow us to reward you! With anything! Anything! ...Except a feast!"

Archard smiled. "Anything?"

"Anything!" The rabbit declared.

"In that case... I want her to join my crew." Archard said, pointing at the red Rabbit.

"Me?" She wondered in surprise.

On his forehead, a vertical line slowly appeared, along with two smaller ones on either side, and they opened suddenly to reveal a third, fourth, and fifth purple eye. The middle one was a normal purple eye with a white background, but the other two were solid purple. "That's not gonna be a problem, right?" Archard asked casually.

She was surprised by that. But she stayed calm. "Why do you want me?" She asked.

"You fought the robots when the others were soiling themselves in fear. You're cool. So you're joining my crew."

"...Oh. Well, if it means I can leave this dump behind and travel the world like a REAL Mobian, then sure!" She said happily, jumping to his side.

"What's your name?" Archard asked as they left the village together, and all his eyes closed, besides his main three.

"Rebecca." The rabbit said. "I want to see the world, and... this seems like a great way to do it."

"So, who else is in this crew of yours?"

"Right now? ...Just me."

"WHAT?!" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry, we'll meet up with squad two and three soon enough."

"Really? When?"

"We're supposed to meet up in Station Square. But until then... we can just do whatever we want." Archard said. "By the way... you're one weird-looking Rabbit."

She held her left arm. "Y-yeah." She said, looking away sadly.

"It's cool." Archard said as he grinned, to her surprise. She noticed just how sharp his fangs were. "You don't look like all the other Rabbits out there at all."

"Oh. I... never thought about it like that. My home town... treated me like a freak."

"Want me to go back and trash the place for you?" Archard offered.

"WHAAAT?!" Rebecca gasped. "N-no!"

"But you said they treated you like a freak. Are you sure you don't want-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Rebecca shouted.

"Because really, it wouldn't be that hard." Archard admitted.

"No! No destroying my hometown!"

"Fine." He groaned. "Honestly, does it really matter that much to you?"

"YES!" She yelled.

"Ok." He shrugged with all six arms at once. "Fine. We'll go do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like figure out why those robots attacked your home?" Archard suggested.

"Oh, right. That." Rebecca laughed. "So... any ideas?"

"I know a guy." Archard said, looking back at the village. A piece of a broken robot, with the six-pointed purple star, flew toward him, and he caught it.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a Spider." Archard stated.

"...Talk about giving an answer without giving an answer." She muttered.

The mismatched pair ran through the rest of Green Hill Zone, her jumping ability often coming in handy when they wanted to jump over those loops that sometimes made her dizzy. They crushed and tore up robots, and she often grabbed him and jumped over things, until...

They found one very big robot, and a ground made of metal for hundreds of miles around, like a ship's deck. The robot was like an Egg Pawn, but with a massive sword instead of a hammer. They got ready to fight the machine, but something happened that likely never happened in the history of Mobius before.

Spikes emerged from the ground, all at once. Rebecca grabbed him and jumped up, but... when they reached the jump's peak, she knew she was going to fall, and die.

Rebecca screamed.


End file.
